Frost Day
by Demography101
Summary: A cold wind blows into Berk, with it comes a rather interesting stray. Content Warning: Contains HiJack


(A collaboration with Elsa Shawcross and originally written for a friend, this is just some nice HiJack hi-jinks!

Disclaimer: *clears throat* I do not own the HTTYD and RotG franchise as they belong to DreamWorks. This is purely and solely based on the imagination of the writer(s) and flaming will not be tolerated.)

Winter has begun once more on the isle of Berk as the first few flakes of snow had set foot on its robust soil and a cold wind welcomed the visitor responsible for bringing in the snow. Jack Frost had decided to pay a little visit as he let the wind carry him until he landed gently on the window of a certain young Viking's house. He noticed that Hiccup was sketching on his notes and decided not to be obnoxious on his entry. With a wave of his staff, he let snowflakes enter Hiccup's room and touch his face, even collecting enough to create a miniature Night Fury made of snow, its head purring on the young Viking's cheek. Hiccup laughed as he felt the cold wind enter the room, dropping his charcoal pencil to rub the head of Snow Toothless.

"Good morning Jack," he pushed his chair back and put on his best smile for his friend and, depending on who you ask, lover.

"Didn't want you to get all chilled with the wind, so I'm making sure that you won't get too bothered by the cold," Jack chuckled as he entered the window, "Besides, I could always just look at you draw all day. That smile of yours could warm the coldest of my frost."

"You're just saying that!" Hiccup said as he tried to cover up his blush by quickly going back to his work, his hand obviously having a hard time with the pencil as he kept dropping it, "I-It's nice that you've come to visit though."

Jack picked up the charcoal pencil and gave it to Hiccup, not letting go of his drawing hand, lacing his own fingers on him.

"I thought you were less clumsy now?" he deadpanned, raising an eyebrow, "Or are you always like this whenever I'm around?"

He chuckled as he poked the boy's cheek, still not letting go of his left hand, "That'll be bad for the so-called son of the chief, getting all distracted."

"I am," Hiccup tried to inch his way away from Jack or at the very least away from the wonderful feeling brushed on his back. He heard the laugh and felt the warm finger on his cheek and tried to turn away, swatting at the finger with his right hand.

"I'm not distracted! I-I'm just tired ... yeah! Just tired that's all!" he swallowed as he tried to stand up, still feeling the pressure on his hand and back. "I'm just gonna go and drink some water."

"If you're tired, then why don't you sleep? I can make you sleep," he said in a teasing tone, "You look like you could use it, seeing that you recently developed dark circles. Is it Snotlout giving you a hard time in the academy? Or are the twins not paying attention again?"

He fiddled his free hand in his pants pocket, playing with a bit of sand inside, "Don't make me make you sleep the hard way, Hiccup."

"Could you let go of my hand then?" Hiccup was partly pleading as he looked at Jack "Besides, I've slept plenty and I think I know what you're thinking," he sighed and slipped his hand out of Jack's, "No more sand Jack. Last time you did that, Berk slept for two whole days!"

His face still red, he tried looking away again, _Gods, what's with me today?_

"It was nice seeing you all sleep," Jack replied, "Besides, I made sure no harm fell on Berk during those two days."

"You like looking at people sleep?" Hiccup asked, raising his eyebrow.

Jack used the curve of his staff to yank Hiccup closer to him and locked his waist using his left arm. The young Viking yelped at the sudden pull, his hands were trapped between them as Jack nuzzled his neck.

"It's nice to see that you're eating well, Hiccup," he said, nuzzling his cheek against his, "I don't like it when you're too skinny for your age. Makes me think you're unhealthy."

"J-JACK!" Hiccup was awkwardly trying to push him away; his head was starting to heat up as he kicked Jack's leg with his prosthetic. "I like Astrid, Jack!"

Jack winced at the kick and chuckled, "That's what I like about you, always trying to fight back. And yes, I like watching people sleep, including you."

He massaged his leg, somewhat concerned of a bruise and smirked, "Of course I know you like Astrid, and she likes you just the same. I can tell. Doesn't mean I can't love you just the same."

Hiccup stumbled back a little at his kick and found himself fall flat against the fall. "No Jack, this ... this is wrong," his mind was already working, thinking of what options he had open. "We're both boys Jack ... it's just not normal."

"Not normal?" Jack repeated, raising an eyebrow, "Three hundred years ago, your people fought dragons. You were the first who didn't. It wasn't normal for your people not to fight, but they adjusted. And here you are, talking to a spirit that some people don't believe in because 'Jack Frost is just an expression', and for you, it's normal, that Jack Frost _does_ exist. Don't you get it, Hiccup? Normal is an illusion!"

"I ..." he stopped to think, Jack was making some sense but he shook his head.

"I am not an Argr*!" he had managed to stand properly, and grabbed for his shield and braced himself, "D-don't get me wrong Jack, you're a good friend but ..."

He had pounced forward, hiding behind his shield as it softly hit Jack as he started slowly pushing. "Just drop it Jack ... please."

Jack rolled his eyes and used his ice to take away the shield from Hiccup's hold and stared at him, "Fine. If you put it that way, why should I argue?"

"No! It's ..." Hiccup shuddered and fell to the floor trying hard to stop himself from appearing unmanly and sobbing, "I don't know anymore"

"No, I get it," Jack replied, looking away, "It was my fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let myself like you in that way. I completely understand that we're only friends."

Hiccup stared at Jack, his mouth open as he tried to find the words, "N-no! I like you!"

He grabbed Jack's pants and pulled himself up giving him a hug as he whispered to his ear, "Let's ... let's just take it slow?"

"Hiccup," Jack whispered, as he wrapped his arms around him, hugging back, "You're not being fully honest with me. Why?"

"You don't understand," Hiccup hugged tighter and buried his face in Jack's neck, "There are responsibilities and certain traits that a chieftain's son must have..."

He nervously chucked, "...having a boyfriend isn't one of them."

"Unless your father believes in me, I don't think he'll ever found out," Jack said, standing up again, one foot already perched on the window.

Hiccup smiled, he hadn't thought of that since to him, Jack was always there, "Tell me what you had in mind then?"

Jack traced his own lips with his finger and created frost from it. He then blew it towards the direction of Hiccup's lips, smiling at the Viking. Hiccup gave an unsure smile and gave Jack a small kiss on his cheek.

"I'd bet Astrid would kill us right now," he said as he laughed awkwardly.

"She can't kill you, because she loves you. And she can't kill me because I'm a snow spirit. Spirits don't die," Jack deadpanned.

"I was only kidding, Jack," he said, playfully punched Jack's shoulder and then stopped, "Did you just say that she loves me?"

"Uh, yes, I did," Jack replied, rubbing his shoulder, "I've known for a while, but she doesn't show it because she's a Viking, obviously."

He then rolled his eyes, "For a genius in a community of brutes, even you're not the sharpest tool in the shed, are you? As far as I know, you knew."

"HEY!" Hiccup frowned and let go of Jack, staring at him, "If you grew up being called a Hiccup and everyone expecting you to fail, you tend to ignore people's feelings."

"Did that mean you ignored mine?" he replied as he looked at the open window, "Most of the time I was with you, if you only knew. The only times I wasn't there was when you felt troubled, since I had to do my duties."

"You?" Hiccup broke the stare to laugh, clapping his hand on his knee, "If you hadn't told me now it wouldn't have made much of a difference,"

He clasped his hands on Jack's shoulders "You thought you were being clever when you teased me by blowing frozen kisses at me when I had my back turned?"

"As far as I've noticed, you hated it," Jack chuckled, "because it gave you frostbites on your neck that even Astrid gave you a scarf for it."

"I did Jack and I still do, especially when it leaves those hickey-like marks" He shook his head and sighed as he looked down "even in a place like Berk, people know how to flirt Jack."

"Then I'll just throw snow at you, like I used to. Oh wait, no. That's the reason why Snotlout buried you in the snow when you were five," he chuckled.

"D-don't remind me!" a shiver ran up Hiccup's spine as he shook it off, remembering having to shovel snow out of his underpants.

He looked back at Jack's eyes and in a serious tone "Anyway, I didn't think Jack Frost would be in love with little old me" then he laughed.

"Life is full of surprises," Jack shrugged, "You fall down a frozen lake, you become a snow spirit, you bring snow to the world, you fall in love."

"It's always simple with you isn't it," Hiccup huffed and walked his way back to his chair and sat on it, "I'm yours for the day then, Jack."

"It never was," he replied, "Years. Decades. I was alone, I made people happy, but no one believed in my existence. Even I didn't know why I was here. Until... I don't know… I just saw who I was before I became _Jack Frost_."

Hiccup realized his mistake and quickly rubbed the smug smile off his face "Sorry it's ... I didn't ..." he sighed again and just gave Jack a tight hug.

"Doesn't it bother you, that I'm almost never warm to the touch?" Jack asked, hugging tightly, feeling his warmth.

Feeling a little bit naughty, Hiccup smiled then laughed, "They say a little coldness makes it better in bed."

"Try me," Jack said, pulling Hiccup closer, nibbling his ear.

Hiccup gasped a bit and lightly pushed Jack back, "You're the one who wants me, right?" he laughed and used his metal leg to trip him and as he was flat on the floor, Hiccup took his time to sit on Jack's pelvis. Jack laughed as he stared at Hiccup after sitting on his hips.

"And you're saying you don't want me?" Jack laughed lightly, "That's kind of unfair and one-sided, isn't it?"

"Think of this as diplomacy Mr. Frost," Hiccup bent over and brushed his cheek on Jack's face, whispering in his ear "Have a counter-argument?"

"As expected from the son of a chieftain," he replied with snark, "Be careful, now. You might end up having more than frostbites with me."

"You forget," Hiccup nuzzled Jack's neck and perched his chin on his shoulder "I'm a Viking, we're used to frost."

He cupped Hiccup's cheek and let his cold lips touch the warm lips of the young Viking. Before he could enter his mouth, he pulled away and chuckled, "I'm sorry. I think I chapped your lips."

Hiccup felt some discomfort on his lips and licked it, "Oww!" He tasted his own blood, "it's just a scratch," and placed his lips on Jack's cold ones again, "besides you're like a living snowman."

"I'll let your lips recover," Jack said, shifting from kissing his lips to his cheek, going to his neck, "Just pray to your gods that I don't leave a mark on you. I know how Astrid gets jealous of you seeing others."

"I'll just tell he-ahh" Hiccup pried his neck away from Jack's cold lips, "N-not there okay?" he laughed and slapped Jack's shoulder, "besides I'll just tell Astrid that I fell asleep outside again."

"Suit yourself," he shrugged as he checked that Hiccup's lips somehow recovered. He slowly brushed his lips against Hiccup's, letting the ice heal the wound as his tongue entered his mouth.

Hiccup's eyes widened when he felt something cold enter his mouth as he playfully bit it; he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck, pressing their faces together. Jack felt the small bite in his tongue and smirked as he let it play around the corners of Hiccup's mouth, tickling every area. Hiccup let Jack's tongue wander as he tried to unbutton his tunic but only managed to lay on Jack more, his bulge pressing against Jack's stomach.

Jack chuckled as he whispered in his ear, "Oh, to be so young and so confused, Hiccup. I can feel that you're getting all heated up."

Hiccup was busy trying to pull his tunic up by his teeth "ghtting hthed up?"

"I can see your face flushing right now, Hiccup. And–" he shuddered as he felt the heat pressed against his stomach move down between his legs.

"Hi-Hiccup," he panted, "gods, Hiccup, you move too much, I– ahh!"

His hands clutched the Viking's shoulder, succumbing to the warm sensation he received.

Hiccup panted as it brushed Jack's stomach and he was pushed down by Jack's clutch, "J-Jack did you just ..."

"Did I just, what?" he replied, his hand, mindlessly touching the contours of Hiccup's body.

"Y-you know…" Hiccup blushed and looked to the side, Jack's hands all over him not helping his predicament.

Jack smirked as he continued touching him, but instead of Hiccup's back, the snow spirit traced the contours of his chest with his fingers, letting the fabric of his tunic tickle his skin, his right hand nearing the bulge as he untied the cord of his pants, slowly freeing the erection.

"Again, to be young and confused," he chuckled as he gently stroked his length.

Hiccup panted and jerked forward when Jack's hands touched him, his hips pushing itself on Jack's hands trying to get his hand to touch more of him, "J-Jack…"

"Don't. I'll do this," he said, gently pushing Hiccup on the side of his bed, gradually pumping faster. He noticed Hiccup's open mouth and placed three of his fingers on his lips.

"Suck," he commanded, "coat my fingers, and don't ask questions. Just suck."

Hiccup closed his eyes and sucked on the fingers, twirling his tongue around it as he tried to hold his gasps from each of Jack's strokes. Jack had pushed inside, pressing Hiccup's throat, but not enough for the gag reflex to respond. He took off his fingers out of his mouth as he slowly pushed one finger at a time to his tight entrance and started scissoring the warm walls, stretching him as preparation.

Jack noticed Hiccup biting his lip so while his hands were busy, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips and whispered, "Don't bite your lip, Hiccup. You'll hurt yourself."

Hiccup leaned in, his lips touching Jack's cold ones as he panted like a dog out of breath, "Jack, ah, more!"

"Oh no, no, you ask for too much," he teased, as he slowly pulled his fingers out of the entrance, seeing that it was slick enough.

"Lie down on your bed, Hiccup. Things will get a little rough and a bit... painful."

Jack stood up and undid his pants as he freed his own length and began stroking it slowly, panting at his own actions. Hiccup cringed when he felt Jack pull his cold fingers out of him, his body wanting something to fill it again, "Jack! Why'd yo-"

He stared as Jack slowly stroked himself, his eyes fixed at the red tip bobbing up and down, "T-that won't fit!"

"It will," he said softly, kneeling as he lifted Hiccup with one arm and placed him on the bed, "Trust me."

He placed a cold kiss on his stomach as he positioned himself properly.

"Whoa-" Hiccup buckled as he hit his hard bed and tried to rub his tailbone but stopped when he felt Jack's cold lips on him. "Slowly! It's not a contest you know"

"You're a Viking, Hiccup," he chuckled, "I thought you'd be used to things like that."

"We're not used to getting dicks up our ass either," he puffed his chest and pouted, "J-just ... just do it easy, okay?"

"Whoa, what's with the language?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "besides, this will be my first time doing this."

"This is your first time?" Hiccup laughed "what a big damn flir-" he gasped and tightened up at the intrusion when he felt it break through his rings.

Jack smiled smugly as he slowly pushed his length inside the stretching entrance, feeling the lubricated walls. He closed his eyes as he felt the heat slowly rising, and he couldn't help but let out a soft moan from his lips.

"Ah I-It hurts!"

"Wait, wait, don't move too much," he said, kissing his neck to soothe him, "It... I know it hurts the first time, just bear with me. The pain will subside."

He slowly pulled himself halfway out of Hiccup then pushed himself a little deeper. He repeated the process slowly until he felt the friction reducing. He panted with each thrust. Hiccup grunted as he felt it move, his body still resisting as it clenched down on Jack.

"C-come 'ere," his hands wrapped around Jack's neck and pulled him close to his face as his breaths bounced of the spirit's neck. The Viking's warm breath tickled the snow spirit's neck and made his lips quiver as he began hastening his thrusts. Jack was panting heavily as he let his hand gently rub the shaft of Hiccup's ignored erection.

"Still painful?"

"A bit," he started kissing Jack's neck until he settled for a spot right above his collar and sucked on it, helping him stifle his moans.

Jack shuddered at the sensation of Hiccup sucking on his neck as he tightened his hold on him, but controlling himself to the point of not hurting him. As he pushed a little deeper, he felt that he had hit that sweet spot and felt himself clench on Hiccup's shoulder. He stopped sucking as he gasped and buckled when Jack grazed over his sensitive spot.

"Deeper!" he smiled in between his pants and kissed Jack, his tongue trailing the cold lips.

Jack took in Hiccup's tongue as he let his own swirl around the younger boy's mouth and adjusted into a sitting position, letting him sit on his pelvis as he buckled his hips. He moaned as he felt the entirety of Jack fill him and wrapped his legs around his torso, "Next time, you'll be the one moaning."

"Funny," he said with bated breath, "You'll ride me like you do with your dragon?"

He felt himself heat up as he nipped his shoulder, knowing that his climax is nearing.

"Damn it, Hiccup," he panted, "I'm almost there..."

"Astrid did say that I was sex in yak bo-AH!" He curled, flinging himself at Jack as he hit his spot sending a wave of pleasure up his spine. "I-I'm close too!"

As Jack felt himself spill everything inside the Viking, he quickly pulled himself out of Hiccup and licked the tip before taking it whole in his mouth.

"S-stop!" He shuddered as his sensitive part entered Jack's mouth still dripping from his release. He tried to pull himself away but his legs were still weak, managing only to stain his sheets with Jack's seed dripping out as he struggled. Jack pretended not to hear Hiccup's plea to stop and continued sucking further, deliberately choking to let the tip feel his throat. Hiccup's hips moved on their own and jerked upward, trying to get more of himself inside as he felt the head scrape Jack's throat. "S-sorry!"

Jack shook his head as he continued sucking, still letting the tip of the head hit his throat several times. Hiccup felt himself twitch inside him.

"S-sorry, Jack," he sat up and pushed Jack's head down on himself as he moaned and shivered, emptying himself into the snow spirit's mouth. Jack smiled at him, swallowing every drop released in his mouth as he licked Hiccup's moist lips.

"You're delicious," he said, smirking.

He lightly jabbed Jack's cheek and leaned close.

"You eat like a kid," he sniffed Jack's cheek as he licked those cold lips, his tongue mopping up his mess.

"Jag älskar dig," Jack whispered in his ear, fixing Hiccup's pants as he fastened the cord, doing the same on his own.

"Jag älskar dig också Jack Frost," Hiccup sighed as he pulled on his tunic. "What no cuddling?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "I don't multitask like you. I don't do two things at the same time."

As he was done tying the cord, he pulled Hiccup towards him, giving him a tight hug from behind, nuzzling his cheek. Hiccup grunted when Jack tugged him close

"You want multitasking?" he asked, but relented when his hand playfully fondled Jack's now clothed self, "We can cuddle and something else?"

"Sleep, maybe?" he shrugged, stifling a yawn, "Unless everyone else believes in me, they'll see you sleeping alone."

"That's, well, most likely to happen, but I guess we can sleep," Hiccup replied, trying not to let his eyelids droop further.

"Well, what now?" Jack nuzzled his cheek, "You just told me you love me too. What about Astrid? Or maybe you're just saying that because it was your first time?"

Hiccup raised his chin letting Jack perch his head, "Maybe I said it because I wanted to use your body."

"For what?" he asked, not entirely understanding the flow of the conversation.

He laughed and softly pushed Jack away, "To satisfy _my_ needs."

Jack chuckled at the soft push and poked his cheek, "Just friends, I take it?"

He coyly swatted away Jack's finger as he smugly grinned, "Maa~aaybe"

"Friends with benefits, I could make that work," he smirked and kissed Hiccup's forehead, "Well, I tried."

He pulled Jack's head closer and kissed his cold lips, "You'll be my little secret."

"I'll make sure that you're the only one who believes in me, just you and no one else. Not your father, not your friends, not Astrid."

"You don't want any competition?" he laughed and cuddled Jack, his arms tightly hugging him as his head rested on Jack's shoulder, "Astrid can see you though."

"Drat," he said, "Ah well, I better prepare myself for any ax that she'll throw on me. She would hate it if she found out what I did to her little Viking hero."

"The stwong shnow spiwit scawed?" he lightly jabbed Jack's shoulder and exhaled, the pain from earlier finally starting to subside.

Jack rolled his eyes as he massaged the affected area, "I may be a spirit, but I know how she is when she gets angry."

He sighed heavily, leaning on Hiccup's chest, "Although, I wasn't lying when I said those three words..."

His smile got wiped off his face when he wrapped his arms around Jack and pulled closer, letting him bury his face in his chest. "I know you weren't."

"No matter what happens, Hiccup," he said softly, "I will always love you. You don't have to feel the same thing, but know that I really do."

He sighs and starts caressing Jack's hair, "It's not that I don't love you," he looked down and smiled, "I just ... can't I love more than one person?"

"Well, you can," he said, "I'm just worried that Astrid will have her doubts, but well, as I said, friends with benefits."

He stared at Hiccup's eyes and grinned, "I'll probably just give you all the mind-numbing pleasure your hungry little body craves for."

Hiccup snorted and winked, "You sure you can handle a Viking?"

"I just did, didn't I?" he chuckled, using his finger to trace Hiccup's lips.

"Yeah" he playfully bit it, just enough to hurt, "but Vikings are natural sprinters."

"I think I'll have a lot of fun with you, then," he laughed as he soothed his injured finger with his other hand, "You're always full of surprises, Hiccup. And that's what I love about you."

(Historical Note: "Argr", a viking insult, is technically a word insulting someone's honor.

Translation Note: "Jag älskar dig [också]" = "I love you [too]" in Swedish. Mostly Norwegians, Danes, and Icelanders are considered Vikings, although I have a personal preference on Swedes. – Elsa Shawcross)


End file.
